The prokaryotic organism Actinoplanes sp. SE50/110 produces the alpha-glucosidase inhibitor acarbose, which is used worldwide in the treatment of diabetes mellitus type-2. Based on the fact, that the incidence of diabetes type-2 is rapidly rising worldwide, an increasing demand for acarbose is expected in the future. In order to meet these expectations, genetic manipulations of the strain and its derivatives have to be carried out, aiming at increasing acarbose yields. However, currently no tools for genetic manipulation exist for this strain, hampering the process of strain improvement.